The invention relates to shoes, in particular shoes worn by workers in fast food restaurants and/or other areas where there is need to resist slipping on floors on which soft, slippery matter is deposited.
In fast food restaurants and similar areas, workers often move quickly, pivoting on their feet near the ball of the foot at the small toe. Because food and liquid typically are dropped and spilled on the floors, it is desirable to provide a shoe that helps protect against slippage during the pivoting motions.